The Elemental Youkai
by Ninja Frogger on Crack
Summary: When two girls fall into the feudal era, they have to fend for themselves. But are these girls what they first appear to be, or is there more to them? What are the strange swords that they each carry? And why do the Tenseiga and Tetsuiga react to them.


I've had this idea about spirits for quite awhile. I don't really know how to describe this story. I guess the best way to put it is that it's a cross between _InuYasha_, _Samurai Deeper Kyo_ and _Spirited Away_, maybe a few other animes tossed in; haven't figured it all out yet.

Summary: When two girls fall into the feudal era, they have to fend for themselves. But are these girls what they first appear to be, or is there more to them? What are the strange swords that they each carry? And why do the Tenseiga and Tetsuiga react to them?

Okay, this is just the prologue, so I'm going to introduce the characters and cast. Please forgive me.

The Elemental Youkai

Prologue: Meet the Characters and Cast

The Family:

Kenta Hitotoki: A thirteen-year-old girl with silver hair with black streaks mixed in. Her eyes are amber with specks of black tossed in. She's a proud child, but she tends to wear a mask (not literally.) Her eyes are cold and her face is void of all emotion.

She's an expert swordsman (as is her twin, Kyota Daikurei), and she wields the blade known as the Hitotoki Kage. She's also a master of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

Kenta cares for only one person: her twin Kyota. They share a bond that makes them stronger together. The bond also makes it so they can't live without the other; the need to be near each other to survive, and they go into a berserker mode if the other is injured, killing whoever hurt the other twin.

Kyota Daikurei: Twin to Kenta Hitotoki, Kyota has pure silver hair. Her eyes are like her sisters, only the specks mixed in are silver instead of black. Like Kenta, Kyota has her pride, but she is a friendly child; warm and affectionate describe her best. Warmth fills her eyes and she can't ignore someone in pain; this trait has nearly gotten her killed many times. Like Kenta, Kyota is an expert swordsman, and she wields the blade known as the Daikurei Kouken. The two are equal in skill, and no one can best them. They have surpassed their father in the short time that he has taught them. Kyota is also a master at Jujutsu and Taijutsu. 

Ayata Katon: Kenta and Kyota's father. He has red hair and yellow, fox-like eyes. He's a master in all forms of martial arts. He's also an expert swordsman – but his twin daughters have surpassed him there. They've surpassed him in Taijutsu, Jujutsu and Ninjutsu also.

Ayata wields a blade known as the Katon Ken, also known as the Hokage Benno for it's unique black phoenix ability. Ayata is also the guardian of fire – meaning he has the ability to use the element of fire on will.

Inumi Katon: Kenta and Kyota's mother. Her hair is silver-white and her eyes are a warm blue. She's a great cook, but other than that, she doesn't have any skills.

The Elements:

Fire: Fire is wild and uncontrollable. It takes a strong will to be partnered with it, and a determined spirit to match the fire that the Fire Spirit burns with. One partnered with the Fire Spirit has the ability to control the element of fire, as well as commune with fire. Fire creatures will also listen to one partnered with the Fire Spirit.

Water: Water is calm and soothing. Only someone who is caring and peaceful can be partnered with it, but it has been known to choose people who seem cool and distant. One partnered with the Water Spirit has the ability to heal, control water and commune with water. Water creatures will also listen to one partnered with the Water Spirit.

Earth: Earth is quiet and serene. Only one who looks past what the eye sees can be partnered with this Spirit – meaning only one who looks at the inner beauty of things can find the Earth Spirit. One partnered with the Earth Spirit has the ability to 'help' nature along it's path of life – or in other words, they have the power to grow plants and trees on will. They also have the ability to control any earth-related things – plants, rocks, metal. If it comes from the earth, it can be controlled. One partnered with the earth Spirit has the ability to commune with plants and animals also – and any other creatures that are earth-bound.

Air: Air is free and vibrant. Only one who is light-hearted and positive can be partnered with the Air Spirit. One partnered with the Air Spirit has the ability to fly, control the air and wind, and commune with the wind. They also have the ability to commune with any creatures of the sky.

Light: Light is luminous and jovial. Only one who sees the good side of everything can be partnered with the Light Spirit. One partnered with the Light Spirit can bring light to even the darkest of places. They can also bring out the light in people – meaning they can make the good in people surface. The can also commune with any form of light and any creature that serves the light.

Shadow: Shadow is intimidating and mysterious. Only one who has seen death and killed can be partnered with the Shadow Spirit. One partnered with the Shadow Spirit can hide in the shadows, becoming a shadow themselves. They can call to the darkness in a person's heart, drawing it out until the person is completely consumed by it. They can control the shadows and speak to any creature that serves darkness.

Soul: Soul is life and death it's self. Only one who is sensitive to life can be partnered to the Soul Spirit. One partnered to the Soul Spirit can take lives or save them. Life is theirs to command. They can speak to any creature, and all the Spirits, save one, bow down before it.

Time: Time is undaunting and rough. Only one who has faced hardships without complaint can be partnered with the Time Spirit. Also, the Time Spirit is bound to the Soul Spirit. Whoever is partnered to Time must somehow be bound to the person partnered to Soul. One partnered to the Time Spirit has the ability to travel in time, stop time, and see events in time. One partnered to the Time Spirit can speak to what is called the Time Line. Although one partnered to the Time Spirit cannot speak to any creatures, they can speak to the Spirits. This includes the spirits of the dead, and this ability is one shared by the Soul Spirit. The elements themselves can also speak to one partnered to the Time Spirit, and in times of trouble, when their own Guardian cannot be found, they will call out to the Guardian of Time.

Okay, I hope that I covered everything. If I missed anybody, and you notice an OC in the story that isn't here, just point it out and I'll give you the info on 'em.

Oh, yes. Before I forget, the swords that I mentioned, I thought you might want to know their meanings. So here they are.

Hitotoki Kage – Time Shadow

Daikurei Kouken – Ordinal (transcendental) Soul Guardian

Katon Ken – Fire Element Sword

Hokage Benno – Fire Shadow Phoenix

Each element has a blade that can tap into its abilities. If you want the others, just tell me and I'll give them to you. If you want any info on these blades or the others, I can give it to you; just say the word.

The Katon Ken and the Hokage Benno are the same sword, it's just two different names for the same blade. The Katon Ken is the original name; Hokage Benno comes from its special ability, 'Black Phoenix', a phoenix of black flames that looks like it's death's shadow in phoenix form.


End file.
